Are You True?
by Writie
Summary: A WWE superstar is paid to trick Molly Holly into falling in love with him and break her heart. Much more, plus other characters. Please R


_**ARE YOU TRUE?**_

**Author: Writie**

**Summary:**_ A WWE superstar is paid to make Molly fall in love with him and then break her heart. Much more!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the WWE or any of the characters, but I did write the story. ;)_

**Characters:**_ Molly, Eric Bischoff, Jericho, Trish, Gail Kim, Christian and any WWE superstars I decide to use. ;) _

**Rated:**_ M (I guess...which means R. ;) Just to be safe...)_

**A/N:**_ There is a lack of Molly stories which sucks because I like her. If you like Molly Holly and you haven't checked out my story Prohibited yet, you should check it out. :) That story also includes Randy/Stacy. As always please review. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 1**

The office door swung open and she sauntered inside with a calculating smile. He looked surprised to see her as he stood up from his desk and walked to the center of the room where she waited. She figured he wouldn't be expecting her, after all she had been fired. He looked her over curiously. She looked as if she had something to say. The tempting look that darkened her features indicated that she wanted something, a favor perhaps.

"I have to admit I'm a bit surprised to see you." Eric Bischoff offered. "Don't get me wrong, your quite the sight for sore eyes. I guess I just figured since you were let go recently..." he trailed off. The Asian beauty crossed her arms over her chest as he stated the obvious. She had come here for a very specific reason and had every intention of getting what she wanted.

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten about that." Gail Kim sneered bitterly. "I'm here for a reason. I wanted to ask you for a favor." she admitted with an alluring smile.

"Really?" Eric responded raising an eyebrow with a crooked smirk. "You know there's nothing I can do to get you your job back. My hands are tied." he added almost sure that's what this was about. She cackled feeling amused.

"That's not quite what I had in mind. I know there's not much you can do in that area. Mr. McMahon's decisions are final." Gail replied slowly inching closer to him.

"Then what's the favor?" Eric questioned feeling more than interested. He eyed her up and down, thoroughly enjoying the view.

"Wrestling is my passion." Gail admitted. "I worked the Indy's and paid my dues. When I finally entered the WWE it was a dream come true." she explained reminisently with a bitter glint in her eyes.

"Go on..." Eric nodded attentively.

"Before I signed with the WWE, I met Molly Holly. I gave her my wrestling tape and she helped me get into the company. Everyone, including Molly, acted as if I was in debt to her because of this. It was _my _talent that got me signed. She just helped me get my foot in the door." Gail snickered. "After I lost the Women title I was like Molly's little pet, and I was always in her shadow. It was like she was the boss and I was only along for the ride." she frowned bitterly.

"That must have pissed you off." Eric commented.

"It did, but that's not the worst part. Then, I got a phone call telling me I was fired. I didn't receive a warning and they didn't even have the decency to fire me in person, I was fired over the fucking phone!" Gail snapped heatedly. "I was fired along with Nidia, and Jazz. Were Lita, Victoria, Stacy, or Trish fired? No, and Stacy can't wrestle for shit. Of coarse Trish and Lita weren't fired, God forbid. You know who else wasn't fired? Molly wasn't fired." she hissed, her eyes flashed with deadly venom.

"Gail, is there a point to this? What's the favor?" Eric pressed impatiently.

"Molly is the reason I finally got to taste my dream. I was finally in the WWE and I even knew how amazing it felt to hold the Women's Championship." Gail continued angrily.

"So, you blame Molly for your misfortune." Eric stated cocking an eyebrow.

"It's because of that bitch I know how it felt to be so close to my dream and have it all ripped away from me! That bitch treated me like an underdog, a sidekick! She used me and all she ever did was stand in my way. She's the reason I have to get up everyday and work wrestling events of a lesser status than the WWE. She's the reason I lost it all!" Gail ranted furiously, her eyes lighting up with a burning hatred.

"Let me get this straight, you think it's Molly's fault that you lost your job?" Eric inquired with a smirk.

"It is her fault! She kept me in her shadow! She could have fought to keep me in the WWE. All she cares about is herself. I tasted glory, and lost it too soon, and I hate her for that. I want her to pay." Gail declared with a vicious scowl.

"What? Do you want me to put her in a handicap match or something?" Eric proposed.

"No, this is much more personal than that. The possibility of physical injury isn't enough for me. I want her to feel pain. I want to get her where it would hurt the most." Gail smiled vindictively.

"How am I supposed to help you hurt her in that kind of way?" Eric inquired curiously.

"It's simple, really. Molly prides herself on being an amazing women's wrestler. She calls herself pure and innocent. I want to find someone who can take that away from her. Someone who can trick her into falling in love with him and then when she least expects it, he rips her heart out. I want this because I know it would kill her. It would be her worse nightmare to finally open up to a man and have her fragile heart broken. She would be humiliated and she'd feel like a fool. It would destroy her. I want her to feel that kind of pain. Doing this to her would be worse than any kind of physical pain." Gail answered deviously with an evil smile. Her icy dark eyes glimmered.

"Wow, you must really hate her." Eric offered. He had always thought Molly and Gail were friends. "I have to admit I've never had anything against Molly." he shrugged.

"Can you help me or not!" Gail snapped.

"That depends, what's in it for me..." Eric asked with a curious smile. Gail moved closer to him placing her hands on his chest.

"Trust me, it'll definitely be worth your while." Gail promised seductively. "But you have to find someone capable of being manipulative. Someone who can charm their way into her heart and make her open up. It's not going to be an easy task so I suggest you choose wisely. I know it's highly unlikely but make sure you find someone cruel enough to break her heart when it's time and of coarse not foolish enough to feel guilty, or even fall for her." She reminded.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Eric laughed.

"Good, so you'll do this favor for me?" Gail smiled.

"Yes, it's a deal." Eric agreed with a nod. "But how about you give me a little sneak preview of how well I'll be paid back?" he smiled suggestively scanning her body with his eyes. Gail offered a sexy smile as her hands went to his belt. She slowly pushed his pants down his thighs and dropped to her knees.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

__  
Eric Bischoff roamed the halls of Raw on a mission. Picking someone who was capable of seducing Molly and then hurting her was harder than he had anticipated. He needed someone sneaky and manipulative. Someone who would hurt her without feeling. Someone cruel enough to pull such a thing off and at the same time make Molly believe he was whole-hearted and true. That was the tricky part, which was making this even harder to think of the right person to select. Molly didn't let any man close to her, especially men like the one he had to find. He needed someone two-faced. Molly was an intelligent woman and this wouldn't be easy.

That's why Gail had told him to choose wisely. Suddenly it hit him and an evil smile curled at his lips. He knew exactly who he would ask. This man was definitely capable of such a thing. He took a sharp turn, making his way passed some of the crew guys and came to a hault when he reached his destination. He knocked on the locker room door and entered without waiting for a welcome. He was the general manager after all. He approached his target with a cocky smile.

"Christian!" Eric chimed brightly, briefly eyeing the "Problem Solver" Tyson Tomko, then looked back to the blonde Canadian. Christian wore a smug grin similar to Eric's.

"Mr. Bischoff, to what do we owe the pleasure of this surprising visit?" Christian offered curiously with a cheesy smile.

"Actually, Christian, I need to speak with you...alone." Eric responded referring to Tomko's presence. Christian looked to Tomko raising a wondering eyebrow.

"Tyson, would you excuse us please?" Christian ordered. Tomko nodded gruffly before exiting the locker room and leaving them alone.

"Christian, I have a proposition for you. A difficult assignment I believe only you can complete." Eric explained. Christian smirked and looked at him inquisitively, obviously wondering what the assignment could be. "I want you to make Molly Holly fall in love with you, and then I want you to break her heart." he ordered. Christian burst out laughing although Eric wasn't too amused. He clutched his stomach continuing to chuckle.

"Molly Holly?" Christian mused at the ludicrous thought with amusement.

"I'm serious." Eric answered in a grave tone.

"That's practically mission impossible." Christian laughed.

"That's funny, I thought you were capable of anything. I guess I was mistaken." Eric challenged. Christian's expression quickly turned serious.

"Even if I do consider accepting your proposition, what's in it for me?" Christian questioned. There was no way he was going to do something like this and not get anything out of it. Molly wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around. Eric merely smiled.

"If you can successfully get Molly to fall in love with you and break her heart, I'll pay your 300,000 dollars. Plus, I'll give you a World Heavyweight title shot, after you complete the task of coarse." Eric announced graciously and smiled when Christian's eyes lit up. That was a lot of money, plus a title shot! He'd be a fool to say no.

"Why do you want to see Molly hurt so badly?" Christian asked. He couldn't help but wonder.

"I have nothing against her personally, it's just business. Besides, does it really matter?" Eric chuckled.

"I guess not." Christian shrugged. "But why me? Why not someone else? What makes you think I can do it?" he inquired.

"Because your ruthless. I've gone over the entire roster in my head, and your the one. During your bet with Jericho you never once felt remorse. Jericho went soft but you were still merciless. You even nearly tricked Lita into sleeping with you. You destroyed both Lita and Trish in those Battle Of The Sexes matches with no compassion. Then, to top it off, you stole Trish away from a devastated Chris Jericho. You took your best friend's girl without thinking twice. You never showed emotion, remorse, guilt, or regret. That's what I need. Someone who can trick Molly into falling in love with him and then break her heart without pity." Eric answered. "Oh, and you have to sleep with her before you break her heart." He added.

"What? Molly is a total prude. She snaps if men even look at her the wrong way!" Christian cried.

"I know it's a bit of a challenge but the sex part makes it deeper. It'll hurt much more..." Eric explained.

"Challenge! She's locked at the knees. She'll never open her legs!" Christian exclaimed.

"Do you accept or not?" Eric replied impatiently.

"Forget it. It's impossible, Molly hates men. She doesn't trust anyone. Getting her to fall in love, and then sleeping with her is absolutely hopeless. There's no chance." Christian grumbled.

"I guess I had you all wrong. I really thought you were the man for the job. I guess you just don't have what it takes, perhaps your not man enough..." Eric taunted. Christian fumed, placing his hands on his hips. "It's a pity. I'll have to find someone else on the roster." he shrugged.

"I'll do it." Christian snapped. "How do I even know I can trust you? What you want me to do to Molly is really fucked up, who says you won't screw me out of my money or my title shot." he reminded.

"You have my word. A man's word is his bond. If that's not enough..." Eric offered.

"That's fine. You have yourself a deal." Christian cut him off. They shook hands and exchanged winning smiles. Eric exited the locker room feeling satisfied. Christian scratched his head realizing he couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken to Molly. Of coarse he seen her from time to time, they did after all work for the same company. They hardly ever spoke though. This definitely wasn't going to be easy. He didn't even know where to begin.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christian wandered around in the back searching for Molly. He figured the first step was actual conversation. He had never even considered Molly in that way but he could easily over look that factor. It's not as if she was ugly. The reward would be well worth it, plus the bragging rights of coarse. Who else could say they nailed Molly? Eventually if he played his cards right, he was confident he'd be able too. Heading towards the Divas locker rooms, he finally spotted her.

"Molly, I must say, you look lovely today." Christian smiled charmingly. Molly glared at him wondering what he was up to. He barely ever talked to her. He also never complimented her without a reason. It's not as if she had done anything special today, she looked like this everyday.

"Buzz off Christian." Molly snickered.

"Molly, why so cold? I'm just trying to be kind." Christian insisted acting hurt in a boyish manner.

"Since when?" Molly laughed. "Christian, I don't know what your up too, but I'm not interested." She hissed coldly.

"I don't believe this. I'm genuinely just trying to be nice to you and all I get is attitude." Christian complained.

"There's nothing genuine, or sincere about you." Molly sneered.

"That's a bit of a premature judgement. We barely even know each other." Christian insisted innocently.

"I don't want to get to know you. I don't want anything to do with you." Molly snapped. "I'm not an idiot. You being nice only means you have something up your sleeve." she insisted. Christian let out a frustrated sigh and his temper boiled.

"You think your too good for me? I've been with Trish Stratus, a woman that completely surpasses you!" Christian growled before he could catch himself. Molly's eyes darted at him, and he immediately regretted every word. That certainly wasn't going to make her swoon.

"Please, as if your the most desirable man!" Molly snickered. "You can have Trish, and your 'peeps', just stay the hell away from me!" she snapped furiously turning on her heel and storming off. Christian bit his tongue and clenched his fist in irritation. That wasn't how this was supposed to go down. That hadn't gone well at all. He swallowed his pride and quickly ran after her.

"Molly, wait! I'm sorry." Christian apologized grabbing her arm and spinning her towards him. Her eyes locked on his grubby hand with fury.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Molly yelled slapping him hard across the face. She stormed off and Christian held his face in shock. Her slap left a piercing sting and a red mark on his cheek. This was so frustrating. Why did Bischoff have to choose her? Molly was practically the ice queen. He still wasn't sure why Eric had a vendetta against her.

He made a silent vow to himself to win her over. It was going to be hard getting passed all these walls she put up, but if anyone could break them down, it was Captain Charisma. He would slowly make her fall in love with him, fuck her, and then maim her heart. The best part was he was actually getting paid for it. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_Please review, and please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance too. Tell me what you think! _

**Preview: **_Christian continues to pursue Molly, can he get any closer to her? Other characters will also be introduced. Much more!_

_**WRITIE :):):)**  
_


End file.
